


Potions professor in training

by Slytherin_Princess108



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, a bit of female domination?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess108/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess108
Summary: Eva Mattle just became the new Slytherin prefect. She has the desire to become a potions professor when she grows up. What will happen when Professor Snape asks her whether she'd like to have some private lessons? She already has strong feelings toward him... What happens when Malfoy walks in?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Potions professor in training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters (except for the original character). Please don't copy to another site.  
> All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> All characters in this story are at least 18 years old!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Eva sat in potions class and couldn't help the smile on her face. She had been elected to be the Slytherin prefect! After being chosen she had walked up to Professor Snape. They stood together throughout the rest of the ceremony. When Dumbledore had come up to them and he said: " Well Eva you are the perfect person for this, isn't she Severus?" To which Snape answered: "perfect in every way."

Eva had not been able to get that sentence out of her mind till that very moment. He didn't mean it like that. Did he? No that was impossible.

"Miss Mattel," Professor Snape said standing right in front of her, only her desk separated them. "I would like to have a little chat with you after class." He always seemed to be a little nicer to her than he was to the rest of the students. Probably because he already felt it coming that she would be the new Slytherin prefect. 

Eva was seated next to Hermoine Granger. They were close friends and Hermoine knew that Eva kinda liked Snape. She had accidentally spilled her secret to Hermoine when they were drunk. Professor Snape dismissed the class. Right before leaving Hermoine whispered in Eva's ear: "Go get your daddy." And she walked away throwing a wink over her shoulder on her way out.

When all the students had left Snape walked to the door and closed it. He gestured for Eva to come to sit in front of his desk. "Well Eva," he started. He never did that, it was always Miss Mattel. " I am very glad that you are the new Slytherin prefect. I made a habit of having a private chat with my house prefect at least once a month. Just to check whether everything is okay. Are you okay with that?" He asked rather politely. "Of course, that's no problem," Eva answered. More alone time with Snape.

"Good," Snape said. "Now there is something else I would like to talk to you about. I have heard that you are thinking of becoming a potions professor? Is that correct?" Eva nodded her head in agreement. "If you like it, I can teach you a little more about being a potions professor and potions in general after hours." Was he being serious? 

"That would be great professor! I'd love to learn some extra things about potions from you. You are, after all, the best potions professor to have ever roamed these grounds." A slight blush crept over Snape's cheeks as Eva spoke those words. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out. 

"Thank you," Snape said with a small smile on his face. "We shall start tonight. Meet me here at 7. You don't have to wear your school uniform." 

And with that, they ended the conversation. Snape opened the door for Eva as they said goodbye and she walked away. Both were blushing and looking forward to their first private class together.

When Eva arrived back at her dorm Hermoine was waiting for her. "And? What happened?" She asked as soon as Eva walked in. Eva told her the entire story with a big smile plastered on her face. "Well if you don't have to wear your uniform, you should definitely wear something sexy," Hermione stated with a smirk on her face. 

Eva walked to her wardrobe and picked an outfit. She chose a small black skirt that complimented her hips and juicy ass, a short blouse on which she left the two top buttons open and knee height black boots with high heels. When she walked out and twirled Hermoine shouted: "Yes queen! Go get your man!" They had dinner together and then it was time for Eva to leave. She checked herself once more in the mirror, fixed her shoulder-length wavy brown hair and left. 

She stood in front of the potions classroom and knocked on the door. She had been listening to see whether someone would tell her to enter. All of a sudden Snape opened the door. "Hi." She said her throat suddenly dry as he stood so close to her. Focus Eva, get your confidence back. 

She stepped into the classroom and saw that Snape had already prepared something. She walked towards the big table in front of the class where everything had been set up. She felt Snape stare at her so she swayed her hips a little more than she usually did. When she arrived at the table she leaned over it curiously to see what had been set up. “We will make a beautification potion today,” Snape said. He was now standing next to Eva. “Well that’s useful,” she commented. “Yes, but you don’t need it,” Professor Snape murmured thinking Eva wouldn’t be able to hear it. He did it again, he gave me butterflies.

They started making the potion. Eva wrote down all the ingredients: fairy wings, morning dew and rose petals. “You are supposed to stir it in a certain direction,” Snape told her. “Here take the spoon.” Snape stepped aside and Eva took the spoon. He laid his hands on Eva’s and guided her movements. Luckily Snape stood behind her because Eva was blushing madly at contact. “It will slowly start turning purple,” The potions professor said as he gently pressed himself up against Eva. He only does it to be able to look into the cauldron. Eva told herself

The closeness, the contact, the heat, Eva couldn’t take it any longer. She turned her head so she could look at Snape. He looked back at her. The butterflies in her stomach took over and suddenly their lips were pressed together. Snape released her hands only so he could place them gently on Eva’s hips to turn her around. They kissed hungrily and passionately. They broke apart because they needed to breathe. “Are you sure?” Snape asked her. Eva replied by kissing him once more. It was all the answer Snape needed. 

He grabbed her ass and picked her up. Eva immediately wrapped her legs around the older man’s hips. He carried her to his desk and placed her on top of it. Snape’s hands roamed over Eva’s body as she hooked hers around the man’s neck to keep him close. Eva felt Snape’s tongue slide over her lower lip, asking for permission. She granted it and their kiss deepened. Snape ran his hand over her thigh hicking up her skirt. Eva broke apart from the kiss. 

She pushed him off a bit. He looked at her questioningly. She lifted one of her legs and gently pressed it to his chest. “Sit for me daddy,” she said as she pushed Snape to the chair. He obliged without further questions. Eva spun the chair around so his back was facing her. She took her shirt off before stepping back into Snape’s vision. As she stood before him she saw that the door was slightly open. Someone was looking at them and she instantly recognized the eyes. Eva smirked and winked. She took a seat in Snape’s lap and started kissing him again. She ground down on him and felt the bulge in his pants get increasingly bigger. Snape started kissing down Eva’s jaw and neck. He found a sensitive spot and sucked. Eva let out a small moan. As he continued to assault her neck Eva spoke. 

“Are going to keep staring at us or do you want to come in and join in on the fun?” She asked, eyes meeting the grey ones at the door. Without a word, Draco entered the room. “Are you okay with Draco joining us, daddy?” Eva asked Snape. “That’s okay babygirl.” He said while his hands roamed her chest. Draco moved toward them and took off his shirt. “Eager are we?” Eva said. To which he replied by kissing her. Snape took his blouse off as well. Eva stood up and continued kissing the blond boy. He pulled her close. The older man stood up as well. He pressed himself firmly up against her back and kissed her neck again. Eva was sure that there would be hickeys in her neck the next day.

The two males kissed over Eva’s shoulder. She took this opportunity to step out from in between them and take the rest of her clothes off leaving her with only lacy black thongs. She stared at the men in front of her and only when they had to break apart for air they noticed that Eva had undressed. She walked back to them and dropped to her knees. 

She stroked their hard dicks through the fabric of their pants. When Draco started working on his own pants, Eva decided to work on Snape’s. She took his hard prick in hand. She gave it a couple of strokes. Snape was big. His cock was already slick with precum. Eva put her lips around the head of his cock and started sucking it. She took more of her professor’s cock down her throat when she heard a moan. It came from Draco. He had his eyes fixed on Eva and Snape and was calmly pumping his own cock. She gestured for him to come closer. When he was within reach Eva sucked his dick while her hands worked on Snape.

Snape grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so he could look Eva in the eyes. “How about you get up so that Draco and I can make you feel good, hmm?” he said. She got up. “Damn your ass looks even better than I imagined,” Draco commented. Eva bent over and shook her ass. He spanked her. Snape grabbed her hips and guided her back to his desk. She laid on top of it on her back. “Malfoy open her up for me, will you? Her pussy will need it,” he said. 

Draco stood between Eva’s legs and slid his hand through slick folds. “So wet already,” Draco said with a smirk. “So hard already,” Eva said. “Don’t be sarcastic,” the older man said. “Then shut me up.” He grabbed her by throat and kissed her. It was a little weird because they kissed upside down, but not uncomfortable. Draco started pushing his dick inside Eva. When he was all the way in he started rocking his hips slowly. After a few thrusts, he started picking up his pace, going faster and slamming in harder. “Let me suck your dick while Draco fucks me,” Eva said looking up at Snape. And so she did. She bobbed her head in the same rhythm as Draco’s thrusts. The dark-haired man’s cock occasionally hitting the back of her throat. 

Snape leaned over Eva’s body and rubbed her clit. She was close and so was Draco. She moaned around Snape’s cock and clenched her walls. She came and after a few more hard thrusts, Draco did the same. His hips stilled and his dick slid out of Eva. “Ready for me baby?” Snape asked. “Yes daddy,” she responded. Snape and Draco switched places. “Fuck you’re so big,” Eva moaned as Snape started entering her. She sucked Draco’s dick again and taste the traces of cum. Snape thrust into her hard and fast. The desk moved along with their hips. Malfoy kissed Eva. They kissed passionately. She moaned into the kiss as Snape fucked her with abandon. “I am going to come, daddy,” Eva said under her breath. “Then come for me,”. With that, she came hard. Snape chassed his orgasm for a few more seconds. He came with a deep groan. They all caught their breath for a few minutes.

“How about we all go back to my dorm and watch a movie?” Eva said as she cast a cleaning spell. She also summoned two pairs of grey sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. She put the shirt on and passed the pants to the boys. She took their hands and guided them to her dorm. The three of them cuddle on the bed as they watch the movie. “Should we tell anyone?” Draco asked. “Only if they ask,” the older man said. “I love you, both of you,” Eva said. “I love you too,” the others said in unison. They finished the movie and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> If you have any ideas/prompts/ships, you can leave them in the comments as well and I will see whether I could use them in future stories.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
